starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Головастики Жабана/Галерея
Открывающая тема Season 2 Group Shot.png Первый сезон Storm the Castle S1e24 tadpoles are shown.png S1e24 beaten up buff frog looks.png Второй сезон Starsitting S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles in a baby carriage.png S2E11 Buff Frog holding his tadpoles.png S2E11 Buff Frog asks Star to babysit his tadpoles.png S2E11 Star overcome by tadpoles' cuteness.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'I don't know anyone else to ask'.png S2E11 Buff Frog takes a mirror phone call.png S2E11 Buff Frog talks on his portable mirror.png S2E11 Buff Frog ending his mirror phone call.png S2E11 Buff Frog gives his binder to Star Butterfly.png S2E11 Star Butterfly gives the binder to Marco.png S2E11 Buff Frog picking up Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'my most delicate little glassy pearl'.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'please be extra careful with her'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'Star and I got this handled'.png S2E11 Buff Frog opening a dimensional portal.png S2E11 Star and Marco babysit the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'what bright new adventures'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'we follow the instructions'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'just read me what the book says'.png S2E11 Star holding the binder boredly.png S2E11 Marco puts Boris, Alexi, and Anastasia to sleep.png S2E11 Marco puts Dimitri, Anya, and Igor to sleep.png S2E11 Marco puts Mikhail, Leo, Irina, Nadia, and Sergei to sleep.png S2E11 Marco Diaz holding Katrina.png S2E11 Star Butterfly delicately holding Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles taking a nap.png S2E11 Star Butterfly watches the tadpoles sleep.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'then we feed them'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly with stars in her eyes.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'where's the fun in that?'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'not just about having fun'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'but babies need fun'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz holding a picture of Buff Frog.png S2E11 Star Butterfly disgusted with rules.png S2E11 Marco leaving to make tadpoles lunch.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'I'll watch the li'l bits'.png S2E11 Star lovesick over Buff Frog's tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly tempted to boop.png S2E11 Star hears Marco tell her not to boop.png S2E11 Star closely watching the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star still watching the tadpoles closely.png S2E11 Star Butterfly picks up Katrina.png S2E11 Katrina yawning cutely.png S2E11 Star 'you just want to be boopity-booped'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly wants to boop Katrina.png S2E11 Star stops herself from booping Katrina.png S2E11 Star really tempted to boop Katrina.png S2E11 Star Butterfly boops Katrina.png S2E11 Star Butterfly booping Katrina.png S2E11 Star Butterfly hears Katrina croak.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles start to croak.png S2E11 Marco find Star covered in tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'I booped so bad'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'I got Buff Frog's binder!'.png S2E11 Marco 'to stop croaking, feed babies lunch'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'I got lunch all ready'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly holding all the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star tosses the tadpoles at Marco.png S2E11 Star Butterfly running to the kitchen.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'hurry up in there'.png S2E11 Star giving the tadpoles baby bottles.png S2E11 Tadpole gets covered in cake.png S2E11 Star Butterfly feeding the tadpoles cake.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'you can't feed babies cake!'.png S2E11 Tadpoles spit out the baby bottles.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpole growing in size.png S2E11 Tadpole spitting cake on Star Butterfly.png S2E11 Marco trying to control cake-spitting tadpole.png S2E11 Marco shields himself from cake spit.png S2E11 Star casting Squeaky Clean Bath Beam.png S2E11 Star makes bubbles and rubber ducks.png S2E11 Bathtub filled with water in the living room.png S2E11 Marco Diaz slipping on water.png S2E11 Marco Diaz falls over on his face.png S2E11 Tadpole rolls around on bathtub rim.png S2E11 Tadpole spitting cake into the bathtub.png S2E11 Marco Diaz getting more frustrated.png S2E11 Star Butterfly pops out of the water.png S2E11 Star Butterfly starting to vibrate.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'I don't want to answer it'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly notices dancing tadpoles.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles dancing.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'get them in the tub'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz picking up the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly places Katrina in the water.png S2E11 Katrina happily floating in the water.png S2E11 Star makes soap bubbles with her wand.png S2E11 Marco Diaz drying the tadpoles off.png S2E11 Marco and tadpoles nice and dry.png S2E11 Marco Diaz smiling for the photo.png S2E11 Marco 'I just used the old trusty binder'.png S2E11 One of the tadpoles sprouting legs.png S2E11 Star Butterfly excited about tadpoles' legs.png S2E11 Marco can't find a chapter about legs.png S2E11 All of the tadpoles sprouting legs.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles start running around.png S2E11 Marco Diaz chasing the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'she feels left out'.png S2E11 Marco chases after the running tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly sets Katrina on the fireplace.png S2E11 Marco Diaz diving toward the tadpoles.png S2E11 Marco Diaz falls face-first on the floor.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles pick up Marco.png S2E11 Tadpoles toss Marco out of the house.png S2E11 Tadpoles slam the door on Marco.png S2E11 Tadpole locking the house's front door.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles run up the stairs.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles slide down the stair rail.png S2E11 Marco Diaz sees tadpoles on a treadmill.png S2E11 Marco Diaz pounding on the window.png S2E11 Marco Diaz climbs in through the window.png S2E11 Marco running uncontrollably on the treadmill.png S2E11 Star and tadpoles sliding down stair rail.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'quit messing around!'.png S2E11 Tadpoles on treadmill hear Space Unicorn.png S2E11 Tadpoles on stair rail hear Space Unicorn.png S2E11 Tadpoles running into Star's bedroom.png S2E11 Tadpoles gather in front of Star Butterfly.png S2E11 Tadpoles dancing in Star's bedroom.png S2E11 Marco teaching tadpoles a new dance.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles listening to Marco.png S2E11 Marco Diaz shimmying his leg.png S2E11 Tadpoles shimmying their legs.png S2E11 Tadpoles striking a pose.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles spinning around.png S2E11 Marco watches tadpoles search for Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpole goes up to Marco.png S2E11 Tadpole points to the top of the loft.png S2E11 Katrina sleeping in pile of stuffed animals.png S2E11 Katrina surrounded by bear traps.png S2E11 Buff Frog returns to the Diaz Household.png S2E11 Tadpoles stand up for their father.png S2E11 Tadpoles gather in front of Buff Frog.png S2E11 Tadpoles stand and look up at their father.png S2E11 Buff Frog in agape and wide-eyed surprise.png S2E11 Buff Frog crying tears of joy.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'hey, are you okay?'.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'I miss baby tadpole grow legs!'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'Katrina hasn't grown her legs'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly sets Katrina on the floor.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'my little late bloomer'.png S2E11 Katrina finally sprouts her legs.png S2E11 Buff Frog booping Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog and his happy tadpole family.png S2E11 Star Butterfly giving Buff Frog his bag.png S2E11 Buff Frog looks at new binder chapter.png S2E11 Binder photos of Star, Marco, and tadpoles.png S2E11 Buff Frog thanking Star and Marco.png On the Job S2E12 Mobile of Ludo's army.png S2E12 Buff Frog's tadpoles in an egg carton.png S2E12 Buff Frog's tadpoles waking up.png S2E12 Buff Frog hugging his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog kissing one of his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog kissing another of his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog playing with his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog and his tadpoles in a pond.png S2E12 Buff Frog's time as a happy father.png S2E12 Buff Frog placing a tadpole in a baby chair.png S2E12 Buff Frog wearing apron and oven mitts.png S2E12 Tadpoles looking at Buff Frog 1.png S2E12 Tadpoles looking at Buff Frog 2.png S2E12 Buff Frog serving breakfast to his babies.png S2E12 Buff Frog unable to feed his babies.png S2E12 Buff Frog playing with his babies.png S2E12 Buff Frog's babies left with Star and Marco.png S2E12 Dimensional portal closing.png S2E12 Tadpole appears in Buff Frog's headlock.png S2E12 Buff Frog imagines feeding his tadpoles.png S2E12 Photo of tadpole wearing winter hat.png S2E12 Photo of Nadia wearing bunny ears.png S2E12 Buff Frog receives a photo of his tadpoles.png S2E12 Text message 'We're counting on you!'.png Is Mystery S2E20 Buff Frog looking at photo of himself and tadpoles.png S2E20 One of Buff Frog's tadpoles cuddles close to him.png S2E20 One of Buff Frog's tadpoles sleeping next to him.png S2E20 Buff Frog's tadpoles playing around Boo Fly.png S2E20 Buff Frog's tadpole cuddling close to him.png S2E20 Buff Frog writes notes as his tadpoles play.png Raid the Cave S2E28 Buff Frog's tadpoles getting sleepy.png S2E28 Buff Frog tells his tadpoles a bedtime story.png S2E28 Star Butterfly falls out of dimensional portal.png S2E28 Marco 'told you your backpack was too heavy'.png S2E28 Buff Frog 'did you not get my letters?'.png S2E28 Star Butterfly holding Buff Frog's letters.png Третий сезон Puddle Defender S3E5 Buff Frog's tadpoles out from behind couch.png S3E5 Buff Frog's tadpoles jump on Star Butterfly.png S3E5 Star Butterfly hugging the tadpoles.png S3E5 Buff Frog's tadpoles hug Star with their arms.png S3E5 Katrina smiling at Star Butterfly.png S3E5 Katrina jumping on the hugging pile.png S3E5 Star Butterfly helping Katrina join in.png S3E5 Buff Frog's tadpoles jump on Queen Moon.png S3E5 Tadpoles touching Queen Moon's body.png S3E5 Star with tadpole hanging from her arm.png S3E5 Moon asks Buff Frog where the washroom is.png S3E5 Moon 'what do you monsters do for entertainment?'.png S3E5 Star Butterfly 'great idea, Buff Frog'.png S3E5 Star offers to hang out with the tadpoles.png S3E5 Star Butterfly going to the tadpoles' room.png S3E5 Star Butterfly stomps to the tadpoles' room.png S3E5 Buff Frog's tadpoles watch Star pace around.png S3E5 Katrina talking to Star Butterfly.png S3E5 Katrina 'just me so far'.png S3E5 Katrina 'I haven't told my dad yet'.png S3E5 Buff Frog's tadpoles reveal a secret tunnel.png S3E5 Star and Katrina look inside secret tunnel.png S3E5 Katrina 'just gotta sneak out to the club'.png S3E5 Star and tadpoles jump out of the secret tunnel.png S3E5 Star and tadpoles see Butterfly Castle.png S3E5 Star and tadpoles looking at Butterfly Castle.png S3E5 Katrina 'what's the big plan?'.png S3E5 Star Butterfly 'what plan?'.png S3E5 Katrina 'the plan for beating Toffee'.png S3E5 Katrina very confused.png S3E5 Katrina 'that is a terrible plan!'.png S3E5 Star Butterfly hugging the tadpoles warmly.png S3E5 Katrina 'I'm very worried'.png S3E5 Star Butterfly leaves for Butterfly Castle.png S3E5 Katrina 'she's gonna die'.png Starfari S3E17 Buff Frog walking through the monster village.png S3E17 Buff Frog's tadpoles squeezed into stroller.png S3E17 Star warning Buff Frog about the dam.png S3E17 Buff Frog 'nothing we haven't seen before'.png S3E17 Buff Frog meeting Dr. Jelly Goodwell.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell shaking Buff Frog's hand.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell accidentally triggers another explosion.png S3E17 Katrina tells Dr. Goodwell to pick up a rock.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell picking up a rock.png S3E17 Katrina running toward the water dam.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell and monsters looking worried.png S3E17 Star and the monster cheering together.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell admitting her mistakes.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell tearing off her clothes.png S3E17 Star covering Buff Frog and tadpoles' eyes.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell covering herself in mud.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell letting her hair down.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell climbing a tree trunk.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell inside a tree.png S3E17 Star sticks Jelly's badge on Buff Frog's chest.png S3E17 Buff Frog starting to cry.png S3E17 Star touched by Buff Frog's emotion.png S3E17 Buff Frog 'you broke the skin a little'.png S3E17 Star and Buff Frog laughing together.png Is Another Mystery S3E31 Buff Frog 'what is going on here?!'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly finds Buff Frog.png S3E31 Buff Frog's tadpoles tackle Star Butterfly.png S3E31 Star Butterfly holding Buff Frog's tadpoles.png S3E31 Katrina appears from behind Buff Frog.png S3E31 Katrina revealing her muscular arms.png S3E31 Star Butterfly smiling at Katrina's arms.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'how many times must I tell children'.png S3E31 Buff Frog disappointed in Katrina.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'your house, it was a mess'.png S3E31 Katrina 'I just want Star to know'.png S3E31 Star wondering where Buff Frog is going.png S3E31 Buff Frog and monsters about to leave Mewni.png S3E31 One of the tadpoles holding a bag.png S3E31 Buff Frog's tadpoles holding bags.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'not in front of children'.png S3E31 Buff Frog's tadpoles tackle Star again.png S3E31 Star saying goodbye to the tadpoles.png S3E31 Buff Frog's tadpoles jump into the portal.png S3E31 Katrina about to give Star a present.png S3E31 Katrina 'so you don't forget me'.png S3E31 Katrina presents lanyard with Star's name.png S3E31 Star accepting Katrina's present.png S3E31 Star giving Katrina her stuffed toy.png Прочее Starsitting poster.jpg On The Job poster.jpg Starsitting concept 1.png Starfari poster.jpg en:Buff Frog's tadpoles/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей